Power In The Right Hands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a dark relic is found and discovered to be a gauntlet, Master Eon send Rachel, Blaze, and Elliott along with their partners to the Underworld to stop Moneybone from using it. Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Power In The Right Hands**

Rachel was curled up on the couch in her room, reading a book as she saw Scarlet Ninjini and Crystal outside and the genie was practicing with her swords and the little girl was mock-fighting her with her bazooka. The Life Portal Master used her weapon to block attacks from her partner's swords and sent out some rockets that Scarlet dodged and smiled, nodding her head to indicate the young girl was doing well.

A knock at her door made her look up. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Blaze," came the voice of her fellow Portal Master.

"Come in," she said, setting aside her book and standing up to greet her friend as he came in. "Hello, Blaze. How are you?"

"Good," he said. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Master Eon's requested our presence in his office. Something about a powerful gauntlet."

Instantly, the Tech Portal Master followed the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master to Master Eon's office. "By the way, how are Roller and the girls?" She asked.

"They're doing well, thank you," he said, pride in his voice. "The girls are growing fast every day."

"Ah, as kids do," Rachel said with a smile. "They grow way too fast."

Blaze nodded as they reached Master Eon's office and saw Elliott about to go in. "Elliott," Blaze said in surprise. "Hello, old friend."

"Hello, Blaze. Hello, Rachel," the Water/Dark Portal Master greeted them. "Master Eon called you both too?"

"Yes, he did," Rachel said. "Blaze said it was something about a gauntlet."

"Well, let's go see," Blaze said, knocking on the door and opening it when the three were given permission to enter.

"You wished to see us, Master Eon?" Rachel asked politely.

"Yes," the guardian of Skylands said. "A new artifact has been unearthed by the Mabu, but Count Moneybone has stolen it and seeks to use it to try and conquer Skylands again."

"What is this artifact?" Elliott asked.

"A gauntlet, which is also a dark relic."

Rachel gasped in alarm. "You mean…it's similar to the Dark Rift Engine that the Superchargers had to find so long ago?" She asked.

"Yes, very similar," Master Eon said gravely. "I have noticed that in a more recent battle with Kaos, part of Elliott's armor was destroyed and he has need for a new gauntlet. This artifact may be the one for him."

Elliott was concerned. "A dark gauntlet?" He asked. "But…the dark relics are very dangerous, right?"

"If in the wrong hands, they can cause a lot of damage," Blaze said.

"And Count Moneybone's hands are definitely the wrong hands," Rachel said.

"Yes," said Master Eon. "I need you three to go retrieve it and for you to wield it, Elliott."

The young man took a deep breath. "I haven't been able to find another gauntlet as of yet," he admitted. "What if this one isn't the right one for me?"

"You are in tune with the Dark Element, Ink," Blaze said, calling the young man by his nickname. "If anyone can wield the dark element energy, you can."

"Blaze is right," Rachel said in agreement. "And…I think it might be best for us to call our partners. I'll go find Hood Sickle."

"I'll go find Echo," Elliott said.

"And I'll find Blackout," Blaze said.

Fifteen minutes later, the three had found their partners with Echo ready to go with her mate while Blackout flicked his wings a little in anticipation as he stood by Blaze and Hood Sickle gripped his scythe as he stood by Rachel. All three Portal Masters had powered up to their Skyelemental forms as Master Eon said they wouldn't be able to get in undetected without them. Having no choice, they activated their powers and soon headed for the Underworld, pausing when they heard something come up and hid just in time to see some of Count Moneybone's army go by and his face was all over the cameras. "Yes, I have the object I need to help me take over Skylands," he said, making everyone look up at the large screens.

"I wonder if that's a two-way screen," Rachel said thoughtfully.

Elliott picked up a rock with his ink abilities and tossed it at one of the large screens. It shattered, but Moneybone kept talking. "It's a one way," Hood Sickle said. "Or rather, a broadcast."

Blaze nodded. "Then we should be able to slip by," he said. "Unless there are patrols around."

"If Moneybone has a dark relic, no doubt there will be patrols," Echo said.

"Or he might be cocky enough to think he can take anyone on," Blackout said.

"Including three Portal Masters and their partners," Rachel said. "Blackout's right, but so is Echo. Blaze, can you scout ahead and tell us what you find?"

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master nodded and scouted while the others waited patiently and Rachel saw a shop nearby that sold cloaks and got an idea. "Wait here," she said. "I've got an idea."

With that, she pulled out a makeup kit and quickly did her face up to be like a skeleton and put on skeleton gloves. "Hope this works," she said and went into the shop, greeting the shop owner politely. "I was hoping you could tell me how much these fabulous cloaks are."

"10 G a piece, madam," said the skeleton owner. "I even have them in many fine styles."

Seeing one that had lace on it, she knew it would work for her and found one with black flames on it that would work for Blaze, one that had a water pattern on it for Elliott, one that looked like a hangman's cloak for Hood Sickle, and two that had a starry pattern on them that would work for Echo and Blackout. She brought the six cloaks up and paid the owner 60 G. "Thank you very much," she said. "I know my friends will love these cloaks and I can't wait to try on my new cloak."

The owner looked pleased. "Do come again, miss," he said and she nodded and waved, heading out and finding the others still waiting and Blaze returned right then.

"There's some guards," he said. "We'll have some trouble getting in."

"Maybe not," Rachel said with a smile and showed them the cloaks. "These are long enough that we can hide beneath them. We could act like a group just wandering around."

"And get close enough to the castle undetected," said Blackout. "Perhaps we can say we are on urgent business from our master to see the Count?"

Quickly figuring on what to say, everyone donned on their new cloaks and the humans put on skeletal gloves so they didn't stick out and Hood Sickle took the lead as Blackout stood on the right side and Echo stood on the left with the three disguised Portal Masters in the middle and they began walking towards Count Moneybone's house. Two guards saw them and came forward. "Count Moneybone doesn't wish to be disturbed," said one.

"He'll see us," Hood Sickle said in his creepy voice.

Blaze, his face hidden, moved closer. "You better let us in, if you value your jobs," he said sternly.

Rachel then stepped forward. "We bring a message from our master, Kaos," she said, her face also hidden. "You better tell him that we are here, for the message is very important and if Moneybone doesn't see us right away, Kaos will wreak havoc on the Underworld. That is his promise."

"If you wish to be the ones to bring the Underworld's downfall, then be our guests," Blackout said, his head lowered. "Come, my associates. It's obvious the Count doesn't respect our master."

"Too bad. Kaos will flip when he hears that," Echo said.

"Indeed," Elliott intoned as they turned to leave, but just then, Count Moneybone came out, wearing the dark gauntlet.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

The guard looked at him nervously. "They said they have a message from their master, Kaos," said one of them.

Count Moneybone's eyes widened. "Well, don't just let them walk away, you fools! Let them in!" He said and ran up to the departing cloaked beings, groveling at their feet. "Forgive my guards and please, do come in. Any messengers of Kaos are welcomed to my humble home."

Hood Sickle turned. "We must speak with you in private," he intoned.

"Of course, of course," Count Moneybone said and led the way back into his home. The cloaked figures followed and they were soon in a room that they could see was the Count's study. The six figures huddled together and Rachel used her telekinesis on some books to silently show the others the plan to get the gauntlet. Blaze and Elliott helped out with the plan by looking at the books and setting them down, seemingly innocently, but Rachel could see they were doing it on purpose. She placed her hand on one of the books.

"Are you a reader, Count?" She asked.

"Oh, I like to dabble in a few stories, but I'm not much of a reader, no," he said, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Do sit down and join me. Perhaps some refreshments before we get down to business?"

"Our message is urgent and cannot wait," Blackout said.

"Our master, Kaos, is eager for us to return soon," Blaze said.

"Oh, of course," Count Moneybone said, sounding apologetic. "Forgive me. I did not mean to be wasting your time."

"Your hospitality would be welcomed if it wasn't for the time constraints our master gave us," Echo intoned.

"I understand," the skeleton said. "So, please tell me, what is your message?"

"We cannot tell you aloud, for others may be listening," Rachel said. "Our master granted us telepathy. If you will close your eyes, Count, we shall gladly tell you the message with our telepathy."

Looking pleased to have a secret message, the Count closed his eyes. "No matter what you hear, do not open your eyes," Elliott said. "Or the message will be lost. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Count Moneybone said.

The six cloaked figures surrounded him and Hood Sickle quietly pulled out his scythe, ready to use it to pin the skeleton to the chair while Blackout and Echo got ready to clamp down on the skeleton's legs while Rachel and Blaze were ready to grab the Count's arms so that Elliott could grab the gauntlet. Rachel even had a rag ready to gag the skeleton so he couldn't cry out.

The moved as one and Count Moneybone opened his eyes in shock to see he was being pinned to the chair and one hand held a gag up to his mouth. "Not one word, skeleton," the figure said firmly.

Elliott grabbed the gauntlet and took off the skeleton glove, slipping the dark relic onto his right arm and feeling the power flow into him before he opened his eyes and tested the power of the gauntlet, creating dark ropes that tied the Count to the chair, which held him in place while the others let go as he was secured and Rachel tied the gag around the Count's mouth before taking off her gloves and removing her cloak to reveal who she was. "Surprise, Moneybone," she said with a mock smile.

His eyes widened as the others removed their cloaks too. "Cocky and dumb," Blackout said with a scoff. "Go figure."

Hood Sickle motioned them to gather close and used his teleporting abilities to teleport them back to the Academy, leaving Moneybone tied up and alerting the guards, who rushed in, but were too late to stop the six from escaping.

They arrived back at the Academy and Master Eon greeted them with a smile. "Well done, all of you," he said. "Elliott, how does your new gauntlet feel?"

"It feels very powerful, Master Eon," the Water/Dark Portal Master said before demonstrating the power by teleporting and using it with the other Dark Elemental Powers, using them as he would his own powers for good.

Rachel smiled. "It's in the right hands now," she said.

"Yes," said Blaze. "Well done, Ink."

"Thank you," said Elliott. "And thanks for helping me get it from Count Moneybone."

Hood Sickle held up his cloak. "These cloaks were quite useful," he said. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome," she said. "And thank you all for helping me come up with the plan to trick Moneybone and get that gauntlet away from him."

They nodded as Echo went up to Elliott. "Hmm. For a dark relic, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," she said. "I was afraid it was one of those that was corrupted with so much power, it would affect the person wearing it."

"That is what it was rumored to be," Master Eon admitted. "But as you can see, it is simply a relic that can help to harness the Dark Elemental energy, if used properly."

"I'll do my best," Elliott promised, vowing to never take his new power for granted.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
